Ymir (Attack on Titan)
'Ymir '''is a mysterious character of the anime/manga series ''Attack on Titan. She is usually seen with Historia Reiss (formerly known by her false name Krista Lenz) who is her love interest. She inherited the power of the Jaw Titan from Marcel Galliard. Ymir was named after Ymir Fritz by a scammer to present her as a member of the Fritz family to an Eldian cult. Ymir was actually a fraud, as she had no royal blood and she was just a homeless Eldian girl taken from the streets by a scammer. She is voiced by Saki Fujita in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Elizabeth Maxwell in the English version of the anime. Personality Ymir was initially a selfish, cynical, exploitative, confontational, argumentative and uncooperative girl. She was very often criticizes people for being untrue to themselves, as when she berated Sasha Blouse, who developed an extremely polite and formal way of speaking to hide her native accent. Even this, sometime she reveals her kindness side, especially toward Krista. By her own admission, Ymir's greatest fear was actually dying, but she eventually accepted when she choose to return with Reiner and Bertolt to their homeland empty-handed. Having failed to deliver both Eren and Historia, Reiner and Bertolt received an ultimatum by the Marley government but Ymir payed with her life. As the story progress, is reveal she actually brave, selfless, and quite emotional. This is shown when Ymir accepts Reiner and Bertolt's offer to return to their hometown in exchange for a pardon. It should also be noted that she has shown much regret over eating Marcel, Reiner and Bertolt's friend (even though she did not have control over herself during her time as a mindless Titan). She also states that she is very thankful to them for releasing her from her Titan form despite this, as she deemed it an endless nightmare. Ymir proved not only care about Krista, but also in love with her. This is shown with her promise that she will marry her after the war, asking Bertolt where is Krista in Female Titan arc and apologize at her before she leave her to save Bertolt from the Pure Titans. As a prisoner of the Marleyans, she write her love letter to her, reveal all her tragic backstory, believing she will die soon and once again apologize at her because she cannot marry her. Although she hated the government of Marley, Ymir was actually neutral in the war between Marley and Paradis. She called Eren childish and was the only potential alley of the Survey Corps who opposed the killing of Reiner and Bertolt, calling the two "small fry", and decided to help them against Mikasa and the others, even conving Historia to stay with the two. This because Ymir knows the unfortunate position of the Warriors as Eldian pawns. She already guessed that the destruction of the Walls had been masterminded by the Marley power. And also knowing the short lifespan of a Titan shifter and how horribly Eldians are treated in Marley, she also felt sorry for her 2 kidnappers. She had to chose between staying with her beloved Historia or following Bertolt and Reiner in order to not have them suffer punishment for returning home empty-handed. However, she decided to let Historia return home, much to Bertolt's anger at first, only to find out that Eren had the Coordinate power after all, thus making the kidnapping of Historia pointless and Eren the only target. She sacrificed herself by following Reiner and Bertolt back to Marley where she was eaten by Galliard, Marcel's younger brother, in order to give him the Jaws. She felt that she owed Marcel's life and power to his Warrior friends and brother. Bertolt and Galliard were both sorry for her unfortunate position as an Eldian and Galliard had no hatred towards her, knowing that it was beyond the control of a normal Titan to avoid eating people. Galliard thanked her for giving back his brother's Titan. History Many years ago, a beggar little girl who has no remember her name and has no parents was found and save by a unknown man in the streets of a Marleyan city. He later gave her the name "Ymir", a bed, food, and a fancy dress. From this also, many adults start to kneel her and worship her, she feel so happy give a happiness on her people and keeping her role what people call "Ymir". Several years later, the people of Marley started calling her demon and even a man who give her name claim that he already "deceived by her". Even this, she keep her role and try to save her people who worship her, but fail. She begin being hatred by people in the city, being throw with a rock by the them and she along with her people captured by the Marleyan military. She and her people start being inject with a titan serum, and transform into a mindless titan, then banished to Paradis by the Marleyan soldiers. 60 years later when still a mindless titan, she encountered with the young Warriors Reiner, Bertolt and Marcel. When she eat Marcel as mindless titan, she suddenly transform back as human (and Titan shifter). When she open her eyes, she can feel a freedom after being a mindless titan for several years, begin her new live within wall sheena. She is survived by begging some food or money. It was during this time that she overheard conversation between members of the Church of the Walls, and learned about Historia Reiss. Her interest in Historia led her to enlist in the Military, hoping to use her to gain a pardon for her crimes. Gallery ymir game.jpg Ymir_AoT.jpg Trivia *Her English Voice Actress, Elizabeth Maxwell also voices Arisa Uotani from Remake/Reboot of Fruits Basket, Albedo from Overlord series, Shaula Gorgon from Soul Eater NOT!, Bishamonten from Noragami and Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell: Arise. Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Military Category:Amnesiac Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Mysterious Category:Mutated Category:In Love Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Poor Category:Suicidal Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Stalkers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Victims Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Deal Makers Category:Legacy Category:Self Hating Category:Obsessed Category:Thieves Category:Fighters Category:Selfless Category:Heroes by Proxy Category:Unwanted Category:Traitor Category:Antagonists Category:Anti Hero Category:Sympathetic Category:Horror Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Orphans